


have a good day

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura has been receiving little trinkets the past few weeks with an accompanying note that says "Have a good day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Basketball Poet's Society's Challenge no 111 - Rarepair Battle.

Nijimura opens his shoe locker that morning and finds a yellow keychain with an attached note inside. “ _Have a good day_ ,” it reads. The handwriting is just as usual, neat and familiar.

He smiles and puts the keychain in his bag. This is the third week he arrived at school with such a surprise. Sometimes, the object he’d find would be embarrassing to pull out so he’d just leave it there(like the pink teapot), but he made sure to bring it home with him. The note would always say the same thing:“ _Have a good day._ ” Except for that one time when it said:“ _Take extra care today._ ”

“Oi, Nijimura, your secret admirer again?” Takada puts his arm around his shoulders and takes a peek at his bag. “Hey, a yellow keychain. Now why does that sound so familiar?”

“You know about it?” He’s been wanting to know who his “secret admirer” is but he doesn’t have anything to base on except the handwritings and the things given to him.

“Well…it’s kinda in the back of my head. Gah, I’ll just tell you when I remember, okay? Let’s go to class now or sensei will get mad.”

“Sure, sure,” he says as he puts the keychain back inside his bag. The important thing, he thinks, is these little things make him a little bit happier.

\- - -

“How was it?”

Midorima looks up and finds Akashi staring at him, a knowing smile on his face. He was hoping to avoid this conversation, thus coming to class a minute before homeroom, but Akashi still manages to pin him down for his inquisition.

“It went well, as usual.”

“Will you not tell him about it?”

“Are you insane?”

“He might have an idea one of these days. You should move ahead of that.”

“I’m in no need of your words.”

Akashi shrugs and turns around just as their teacher comes through the door.

“Just an advice: he’s not as clueless as you think he is.”

\- - -

It was a month ago when Akashi found out about Midorima’s little crush on their basketball team captain. It was just through poker, in which Akashi convinced him to play. The loser gets to answer a question truthfully. As to how Akashi was able to get playing cards inside the school premises is out of Midorima’s concern, but the smug smile that he threw him back then wounded his pride. He accepted the challenge thinking Akashi would have a less chance of winning in this game of pure luck. In the end, Midorima was still defeated.

“Do you plan in doing anything about it?”

“Of course not,” he grunts as he shuffled the cards for a new game. “I’m just his junior, and he doesn’t seem the type to…reciprocate.”

“You wouldn’t know if you will not try, would you? Aren’t you both Cancers? Why not give him lucky items for a start?”

Midorima declined the suggestion, but it was what filled his mind on their way home. After a whole week of deliberation, he told Akashi that he would do what he suggested. With a triumphant smile, Akashi told him he’d go with him to leave it in Nijimura’s shoe locker as “moral support” as he would put it. 

It didn’t help that Nijimura is focusing on the freshmen starters in practice. Everytime they would be within five meters of each other, Midorima felt unnecessarily hot and fumbled a lot of times with the ball.

“Are you alright?” Nijimura asks him that afternoon, touching him tentatively on his elbow. His mouth opens and closes like a fish’s.

“Midorima doesn’t actually feel quite well,” Akashi answers before he can, “Maybe you can bring him to the clinic, captain. I would do it myself but I want to finish this training menu first, as you instructed us.”

That is how Midorima ended up spending five minutes alone with Nijimura. In the end, the school nurse tells them he is perfectly fine, just hungry from skipping lunch that day, which gets him reprimanded for slacking off.

“Seriously,” Nijimura turns serious for a while. And maybe, softer. “Take care, okay? Don’t let your health deteriorate. The team needs you.”

“Yes, captain,” is all he managed to answer. He wonders if he is heard, because it’s as if he can’t hear himself over the sound of his beating heart.

\- - -

“How was it?” Akashi waits for him by the school gate, that knowing smile again on his face. “Did you talk?”

“I will appreciate it if next time you don’t cause such unnecessary situations.”

“But you did look kind of in need of the captain - I mean the clinic,” whether Akashi laughed at that, Midorima isn’t able to see with the boy in front of him. But it is not something to laugh about at all for him.

“This is just some amusing thing to you, isn’t it?”

“What? Of course not. Can’t you see I’m helping you?”

“Whatever, Akashi.”

“You’ll thank me one day, you’ll see.”

\- - -

“Oi, Nijimura.” He turns around to the familiar voice of Takeda. He’s just about to go home from a meeting with the coach. Something about the next practice game. “Remember earlier? About that keychain?”

“What of it?”

“I heard it on that morning horoscope show, Oha-Asa. My grandmother believes in it so we’re forced to watch every morning, seriously. The yellow keychain is today’s lucky item for Cancers.”

“It is?” he asks, his mind reeling as to who might be into horoscopes and lucky items. It isn’t long before he comes up with the only person who’s tied in with horoscopes.

“Yeah. Hope you had good luck today?”

“I think so.”

\- - -

“Midorima. You called?”

“Akashi, I have a problem.”

“What is it?”

“I can’t find today’s lucky item anywhere! And Cancer’s ranked last!”

“I hope you live on your way to school.”

\- - -

Midorima arrives late to school that day. On his way, he managed to trip on a relatively flat ground, get almost hit by a bicycle, and realize on the way that he forgot his lab report he had to submit. When he enters the doors, he finds Nijimura standing in front of his locker, hands on his pocket.

“Midorima, hey.”

“Captain,” he gulps. Luck has left him entirely, it seems. “Do you need anything? I’m kind of late to class, so if that could wait-”

“Cancer’s lucky item for today is an antique doll, isn’t it?” he cuts him off, an amused smile on his face. He pulls his bag behind him and gets something inside. “I figured it would be a hard find. Fortunately, my mother kept a few of her grandmother’s so,” and he gives him an old-looking doll, it’s face yellowed with age and the yukata smells of being kept in a close for many years. “We’re ranked last aren’t we? Take extra care today, alright?”

Midorima watches as Nijimura walks away to class, and all he can think about is how this may be his luckiest day to date.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider NijiMido in your heart.


End file.
